What dreams are made of
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Algo dentro de ellos les dice que algo no está bien. Que estaban destinados a conocerse y enamorarse, pero no en ese mundo. No ahí, no ahora. No pueden perderse, porque saben lo que su corazón quiere. Regalo para Elenear28.


_Tarde pero segura. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, E! Espero y hayas recibido al Killian Jones que mereces (solo diré que es tuyo por tu cumpleaños. Todos sabemos que es mío) y que te la hayas pasado muy bien._

 _Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece._

 _P.D: Si en algún punto de la historia te sientes perdido, lee la nota del final. Espero que eso lo haga más fácil._

* * *

 **What dreams are made of**

* * *

Respiró profundamente antes de que los cordones de su corsee se estiraran más de lo que creía posible que fuera hacer. Sus puños yacían fuertemente cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Apriétalo más, Lavinia — ordenó la Reina Elinor, paseando tranquilamente por la habitación—. No nos podemos permitir que se vea grande.

—¡Espera! — exclamó Merida—. ¿Lo ajustarás más? ¡Pero si casi no puedo respirar!

—Ese casi demuestra que aun puede ir más ajustado.

Merida resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al instante supo que sería reñida y castigada con horas extras con su profesora de etiqueta. Mostrar disgusto o no ser agradable las veinticuatro horas al día no eran dignos del comportamiento del comportamiento de una princesa que se convertiría en reina en unas horas. Lo aceptó, o mejor dicho se dejó de mortificar por ellos. A fin de cuentas, un par de libros en la cabeza y lecciones de como sentarse eran mejores que un discurso de parte de su madre de como debería de ser su comportamiento.

—Deja de hacer eso — gruñó la reina—. Tienes unos ojos hermosos como para que los uses de esa manera.

Se rindió. No discutir con su madre era imposible.

—Sigo sin comprender porque tengo que hacer esto — replicó Merida cuando comenzaron a poner pasadores en su cabello—. ¿Es realmente necesario que vayamos a esa fiesta?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero no me gustan.

—¿Y crees que a mí sí? Esos eventos me dejan tan exhausta.

—Oh, por favor. Tú adoras ir. Tienes quien te escuche regordearte de lo maravilloso que es papá y como eres la mujer que está a su lado.

La reina contó hasta diez y ordenó a las criadas dejarlas a solas. Tenía la creencia de que los dioses no le habían dado algo que no pudiera controlar. Afortunadamente sus otros hijos no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ponerse del lado de su hija.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, ¿y por qué no? Tal vez con un poco de suerte incluso se disculparía. Claro que, la princesa Merida no era del tipo de disculpas. Menos cuando creía firmemente tener la razón.

—Dije que amas la atención.

—Es inaceptable tu comportamiento. Desde mañana tendrás el doble de tiempo con Lady Emalene. Esperemos que eso te ponga en cintura.

—Como si repetirme que tenedor tengo que usar para las ensaladas fuera a hacerme la princesa que deseas. Creí que a estas alturas de tu vida ya comprenderías que soy la hija decepcionante.

La reina Elinor rodeó la habitación nuevamente, comiendose las uñas. Sus tacones repiqueteaban en el suelo y siquiera se permitía ver a Merida a los ojos.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo una cosa, Merida. Solo una. Y no eres capaz de hacerlo.

—No es verdad. Me pides cosas todo el tiempo.

—Esto es importante, realmente importante. No puedes comportarte como una niña petulante con el rey Gameal. Te lo he explicado hasta el cansancio — bufó—. Solo esta noche no seas tú, por favor.

—Ni siquiera tengo la edad mínima para contraer matrimonio. ¿Cómo tu perfecto plan esperará tantos meses?

—Ya nos las arreglaremos.

DunBroch siempre fue un lugar pacifico, al igual que sus alrededores. Cada persona tenía un puesto importante en la comunidad y esta la cumplía con alegría. O por lo menos, eso es lo que contaban los ancianos a los más pequeños antes de ir a dormir para ocultar el sonido de las botas de los hombres y mujeres que salían a defenderlos de la amenaza más grande que habían tenido en años.

La avaricia se convirtió en uno de los problemas que terminó en guerra. El reino se encontraba dividido en trece distritos, cada uno con una industria principal que los representaba y generaba cientos de empleos. La repartición de trabajos nadie recuerda quien la hizo, solo estaba ahí cuando el rey más antiguo recordado llegó al trono.

La vida no era justa, eso todos los sabían. Los distritos más pobres aunque no vivieran en la calle, su estilo de vida no podía compararse con los que proveían piedras preciosas. Y es por eso, que dos años atrás el rey Gameal, proveniente del distrito diez, les declaró la guerra.

Las cosas empeoraron bastante desde entonces. Unos cuantos meses después, varios distritos que apoyaban su propuesta de dejar de producir para DunBroch, comenzaron huelgas y paro de labores. El rey Fergus mandó refuerzos de la sede principal a los distritos problemáticos y así suprimir sus esfuerzos de cambiar el sistema. Lo que funcionó por unas semanas hasta que más distritos se unieron a las causas y no se pudo permitir mandar soldados cada vez que hubiese un trabajador que no quisiera entrar a la mina o dar alimento a los animales.

Se le propuso al rey Fergus en primer lugar un ataque a la raíz del problema. Fácilmente podrían aniquilarlo como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir teniendo la seguridad de antes. Eso no era un hecho. Los distritos podrían tomarlo como el inicio de su independencia. Solo necesitaban unirse los suficientes para defenderse y los perdedores terminarían siendo ellos.

Así que llegaron a un acuerdo con el rey Gamael. El rey Fergus permitiría una alianza por matrimonio con sus primogénitos, dándole a este más poder del que ya poseía anteriormente para que pudiera defender a las clases más bajas, pero si tanto como para poder igualarlas con las más altas.

—¿Podrías, por una vez, ser la princesa que todos esperan que seas? ¿Podrías vivir como una reina?

—No — negó con la cabeza—. Esa no soy yo.

* * *

Katniss odiaba los lunes. No solo sentía que el café en los inicios de semana laborales olían diferente, o cada noticiero de la ciudad te decía como debería ser tu día de maravilloso, o que ese día en particular todos se sintieran con ganas de agradecer y bendecir cada cosa que tenían. Katniss adoraba su trabajo, agradecía por los alimentos que tenía y las personas a su lado. Pero seguía odiando los lunes. Y el reloj despertador podía resentirlo.

Nunca fue una persona perezosa, le encantaba estar haciendo algo el resto de la tarde cuando no trabajaba. Claro que, rendía más cuando su madre no se pasaba inventándose enfermedades que obviamente no tenía para ganar un poco de su compasión. Funcionaba con su hermana pequeña, Prim. En el caso de Katniss, ella prefería no darle bola. Solo la alentaba a seguir de esa manera.

Su madre, para su fortuna, contaba con un trabajo. Era enfermera de tiempo completo en un hospital privado. Ahí nunca se sentía mal, siempre con una sonrisa y caminando por los pasillos como si dentro de las habitaciones no hubiese alguien muriendo o deseando no estar vivo. El problema comenzaba llegando a casa, cuando los recuerdos de su padre se volvían tan reales que nadie la podía detenerse de tirarse al vacío. Inclusive sus hijas que la necesitaban más que los pacientes que no conocía.

Esa mañana ameritaba un café de urgencia.

—¿Cómo sigue mamá? — preguntó Katniss, mientras Prim salía de la recamara principal.

—Un poco mejor, supongo. Hoy no dio batalla para su medicamento.

—Ya sería demasiado que su hija tuviera que rogarle para que se sintiera mejor — rodó los ojos.

—Dice que quiere verte antes de que vayas a la escuela — comentó Prim.

—Sí... eso no va a pasar.

Habían abierto una nueva panadería en la calle. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad después de que Sae cerrara su restaurante hace unas semanas. La pobre anciana no podía cuidar a su nieta y encargarse de un negocio al mismo tiempo. No es que no pudiera vivir sin trabajar, ella decía que la hacía sentirse útil.

Tal vez darle una oportunidad a otro tipo de alimentos por la mañana sería una buena opción para empezar bien el día.

—Katniss... — replicó Prim—. No te cuesta nada solo pasar a saludar.

—Lo unico que busca es que me sienta culpable de no aceptarla de nuevo como tú lo hiciste.

—Está enferma.

—No, porque si lo estuviera de verdad no podría siquiera pararse de la cama. Ya verás que en el momento en que su turno en el hospital comience, los malestares se irán.

—Eso también es una enfermedad — argumentó.

Se colgó la mochila entre los hombros y tomó su chaqueta de la silla.

—Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

* * *

El olor a rosas parecía impregnado para siempre en su nariz. Algunos pétalos que quedaron pegados en su vestido de novia y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para hacer algo al respecto. Apenas llegó a su nueva habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama. Afortunadamente era muy suave, y aunque no lo hubiera sido no tendría planes de moverse de ahí.

Comenzó a quitarse los pasadores y flores y cualquiera que sea que le pusieron el cabello cuando el sonido de pisadas por las escaleras le recordó que no dormiría a gusto esa noche. Ahora era una mujer casada.

Su madre había logrado (aun sigue pensando como) encontrar una forma de casarla con el Príncipe David antes de que los dos sean considerados aptos para contraer nupcias. Pero las guerras son caras y ningún bando realmente quería hacer la gran cosa. Así que dos meses después desde que casi convence a su madre de buscar una solución menos arriesgada y que no la perjudicara a ella, ya estaba casada.

No había hablado con su esposo en toda la ceremonia, solo lo estrictamente necesario. No estaba interesada en conocerlo y siendo sincera, no creía que él esperara otra cosa. Agradecía tanto a los dioses a los que su madre le rezaba tanto que no intentara otra cosa.

David cerró la puerta y aguardó en silencio en el borde de la cama. Si él pensaba que Merida comenzaría la conversación sobre que pasaría con ellos, estaba completamente equivocado. Por lo menos no se le había echado encima para hacer valida la unión.

—Quisiera aclarar, mi reina, que mi intensión no es menos que honrarla como se lo merece — comenzó a hablar—. Puede confiar plenamente en que jamás haré algo que pueda insultarla.

—No esperaba menos.

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Merida observó a su alrededor, preguntándose si el armario era demasiado grande como para cambiarse a su ropa de noche o tendría que comenzar a enviar al principe a otro lado.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Merida frunció el ceño—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, estamos casado.

—Lo sé, asistí a la boda.

—Mi deber como futuro heredero es dar al reino más herederos.

—¿Y?

—Así que debemos iniciar a planear la futura descendencia.

—Eso no va a pasar — Merida se levantó, dispuesta a irse a dormir al pasillo. Al diablo con la cama. No planeaba acostarse en ella un segundo más si tenía un costo.

—Creo que no entiendes — la tomó por los hombros—. Mi padre espera nietos lo más rápido posible y el tuyo igual.

—Sigue sin estar en mis planes quedar embarazada por ahora.

—Si tu vientre no comienza a verse abultado en los próximos meses, la gente hablará. Y si piensas por un segundo que voy a dejar que la culpa caiga sobre ambos cuando claramente es tuya, estás muy equivocada.

—He dicho que no.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta, cuando fue jalada del brazo por el príncipe.

—Tendremos una familia, lo entiendes o no.

La tomó de la mano, llevándola directamente a la cama. Merida, en un rápido movimiento lo pateó en la entrepierna.

—Mira — le dijo suavemente—. No sé que bola de mentiras te haya dicho tu padre sobre nosotros. Pero tú no tienes ningún control sobre mí.

—Ahora soy tu esposo, ¿lo olvidas? — sonrió.

—Oh, vamos — resopló—. Mis hermanos de seis años tienen más poder que tú. Un bastardo mío tendría más poder que tú.

—Nuestros padres nos mataran si no cumplimos con lo que nos dicen.

—Vaya, así que por primera vez serás el hijo decepcionante. Bienvenido al club.

Se fue directo a la puerta de nuevo para pedir a una de las criadas un lugar donde dormir tranquilamente.

—Una cosa más — comentó—. Si intentas ponerme una mano encima de nuevo tú cabeza será mi nueva decoración para el palacio.

* * *

Para ser un lugar nuevo estaba bastante lleno. Revisó su reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, ser paciente no era uno de sus atributos y se preguntó si realmente tantos minutos de su tiempo valían la pena para seguir formada.

Prim había quedado encantada con los pasteles, no dejaba de hablar de ellos y no era que le molestaba, pero tenía el presentimiento que después de verlos ya no habría manera de sacarla de ahí.

—Permiso, permiso — un chico con una gran bandeja llena de tazas de café caminaba presuroso por el local—. Permiso, por favor.

Katniss se consideraba de buenos reflejos pero siquiera así pudo ver venir como el chico rubio derramó una de las tazas sobre ella. Para su buena suerte no era una bebida caliente, por lo que no tuvo quemaduras. Para su mala suerte, la sensación de estar pegajosa no era su favorita.

—¡Lo siento tanto! — exclamó—. Yo, yo lo arreglaré.

—Está bien — respondió con las manos en el aire, aun sorprendida—. Vivo cerca de aquí, iré a cambiarme.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un café gratis? ¿Para aliviar mi culpa?

—Déjalo así.

—Si algún día quieres ese café, puedes preguntar por mí.

—No estoy segura de querer algo con cafeína en mucho tiempo.

Prim la siguió hasta la salida.

—Me llamo Peeta, por cierto — gritó rápidamente.

Pero Katniss ya no estaba ahí como para escucharlo.

* * *

 _¡Y ese es el final del primer capítulo!_

 _Solo para un poco más de contexto de esta historia, la propuesta de Elenear era que Katniss(Merida) y Peeta (Príncipe Encantador) están bajo el efecto de una maldición entonces viven en el mundo actual siendo Katniss y Peeta._

 _Espero que con eso se entienda un poco más sobre que va la historia, porque la verdad a mí me tomó varios días saber que estaba haciendo exactamente XD._


End file.
